


Как заняться сексом в сказочном королевстве?

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Consent, Detectives, Feminist Themes, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Magic, Mutual Masturbation, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Гостя в Вендимуре, Дирк, Тодд и Тина сталкиваются с загадочной проблемой сексуального характера.
Relationships: Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 3





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Любимой команде WTF Holistic Detective Agency 2020.

— Нет, эти дикорастущие бургеры все-таки просто божественны! — с набитым ртом восхитился Дирк, уничтожая, кажется, уже третью или четвертую порцию.

— У меня складывается впечатление, что ты принял приглашение Панто и Сайласа только для того, чтобы пожрать, — укоризненно хмыкнул Тодд. — Хотя бы руки о скатерть не вытирай, а?

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я же чертов британский джентльмен, — обиделся Дирк. И смачно облизал испачканные пальцы.

— Ты невыносим, — пробормотал Тодд, отведя взгляд и расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу красивой, но очень неудобной вендимурской оранжево-зеленой рубахи. Они стояли на центральной городской площади, щедро украшенной цветами. Еще не так давно Тодда и Аманду здесь чуть не казнили, а сегодня по периметру расставлены столы с угощением, и смешные разноцветные человечки Бофуки Непу играют свою смешную музыку на каких-то смешных музыкальных инструментах — чем-то средним между арфой и флейтой.

Сегодня в Вендимуре большой праздник. Принцы Панто Трост и Сайлас Денгдамор заключают любовный союз. На церемонию собралось все королевство. И конечно же, принцы не забыли послать в «большой мир» приглашение в их скромное карманное измерение.

Буйная Троица не приехала, потому что, как выразилась по телефону Аманда, «ебали мы в рот эти брачные пляски». Зато Дирк и Тодд с удовольствием оставили временно агентство на Фару (которая объяснилась куда деликатнее Аманды, но в целом оказалась с ней солидарна) и отправились в Бергсберг. Хоббс был страшно рад видеть друзей и даже отпустил вместе с ними Тину.

И вот теперь Дирк стоял, весь такой красивый, в праздничной розовой рубашке, и с блядской невинностью облизывал свои длиннющие пальцы. В антураже пусть и сказочной, но вполне гейской свадебки (Тина даже прихватила с собой пару радужных флагов) его вид наводил Тодда на не самые пристойные мысли. И это страшно бесило. Не успел Тодд толком прояснить отношения с Фарой и сойтись с ней на идее дружить чисто платонически, как его член начал демонстрировать заинтересованность в Дирке.

В общем, Тодд терпел фиаско.

Под «фиаско» в этом случае понималось частое неуместное возбуждение при взгляде на Дирка. Например, прямо сейчас Тодд мысленно дал себе звонкую затрещину и постарался перестать представлять все приятные способы того, каким образом можно задействовать губы и пальцы Дирка.

— Ну что, ребят, а на вашей свадьбе когда погуляем? — из ниоткуда возникла Тина, буквально укутанная венками из ярких цветов, босоногая, шумная и очень веселая. То ли праздник так действовал, то ли Тина уже успела лично познакомиться с вендимурским алкоголем.

Тодд от неожиданности аж закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Дирк недоуменно покосился на него и невозмутимо заявил:  
— Я лично считаю институт брака устаревшим явлением. Но если Тодд захочет, поддержу любое чудачество.

— Чт… — Тодд запнулся, представления не имея, как на это отреагировать. Спасли его громкие фанфары, которые созывали народ на церемонию. Через минуту стало не до разговоров — площадь наводнила толпа.

В воздухе порхали радужные бабочки размером с жирного голубя.

Бофуки Непу тихонько попискивали, словно стайка умиленных роботов R2-D2.

Высоко над площадью пролетел поезд, издав лихой торжественный гудок. На секунду заложило уши.

Жители Вендимура подняли вверх большие пальцы, приветствуя взошедшего на помост правителя Френсиса. По его левую и правую руку встали сияющие, робко переглядывающиеся Панто и Сайлас.

Свадебная церемония началась.


	2. Глава 2

На протяжении всего праздника Тодд размышлял о том, стоит ли спрашивать Дирка насчет его слов о браке, и не находил правильного ответа. Лишь ближе к ночи, после нескольких порций запретно вкусной ягодной наливки, он все-таки решился. Как по мановению волшебной палочки, Дирк тут же оказался поблизости.

— Тодд, представляешь, они делают эль! — восхищенно поделился он открытием. — Только даже в Вендимуре не в курсе, что такое настоящая британская пинта.

— Дирк, насчет этого… — Тодд решил сразу броситься с места в карьер, чтобы потом не затрусить. — Вернее, не совсем насчет этого. И даже совсем не насчет, если уж быть точным… в общем… то что ты сказал днем о том, что если я захочу… это что, такой странный британский флирт был?

Дирк внимательно посмотрел на него:  
— Нет, конечно.

Пока Тодд решал, обрадоваться ему или расстроиться, Дирк снисходительно пояснил:  
— Это было бы ну очень убогий подкат. Флирт, Тодд, это когда, например, при знакомстве с тобой как бы невзначай говорят о сексе… А потом еще раз не забывают упомянуть что-нибудь сексуальное. Или берут за руку.

— Или уверяют, что ты будешь классным ассистентом для детектива? — негромко уточнил Тодд, начиная понимать что к чему, и приблизился к Дирку на полшага.

Дирк бросил на него лукавый взгляд из-под ресниц:  
— Нет, Тодд, ты классный ассистент. Интуиция меня не подводит, и в этом утверждении не было флирта.

— Но в целом я правильно уловил то, что ты хочешь сказать?

— Абсолютно! — заверил Дирк. — Я же говорю, ты классный ассистент, ловишь мысли на лету…

Кажется, Дирк еще что-то собирался сказать, но моментально захлопнул рот, когда Тодд подошел совсем близко. Сердце у него сбивалось с ритма, но решительности хватило, чтобы посмотреть Дирку прямо в глаза и, сделав голос ниже, произнести полушепотом:  
— Хреново ты флиртуешь, Джентли. Без подсказок и не догадаешься. Так же долго можно вокруг да около ходить.

— Ну, — Дирк попытался сделать независимое лицо. — Как ты знаешь, мне смешна концепция времени, поэтому не случилось бы ничего страшного, если бы…

— Так что, целоваться будем? — перебив его, с вызовом поинтересовался Тодд.

— О, я думал, ты не спросишь! — Дирк облегченно выдохнул и, не дав Тодду ни секунды на сомнения, положил горячую ладонь ему на шею, наклонил голову и с явным рвением поцеловал.

У Дирка были твердые губы, он пах полынью и цветочной пыльцой. У Тодда по коже пробежали мурашки от удовольствия, а голова закружилась так, словно наливки он за вечер выпил не меньше галлона.

Они стояли на балконе сказочного замка, в небе висела огромная безумная луна, летали щебечущие, будто птицы, бабочки, а издалека доносилась задорная музыка, напоминающая ирландскую. В общем, если бы Тодду сказали, что у него когда-то случится первый поцелуй в настолько образцово романтической атмосфере, он бы, пожалуй, презрительно скривился и посчитал утверждение издевкой.

Но это оказалось упоительно приятно. Замок, луна, птицы и музыка были, правда, ни при чем. Поцелуй с Дирком оказался бы классным, произойди он хоть на мясокомбинате. Потому что целовался Дирк восхитительно. Так, что у Тодда ноги подгибались, а в паху неотвратимо тяжелело. Он лишь гигантским усилием воли заставил себя отстраниться.

— Такими темпами мы на поцелуях не остановимся, — прошептал Тодд, дыша через раз.

— Звучит так, словно ты не против, — вопросительно выдохнул ему почти в губы Дирк. С дыханием у него, похоже, тоже возникли проблемы.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я охуенно за, — честно признался Тодд.

— И ты достаточно трезвый, чтобы принять это решение осознанно? — уточнил Дирк.

Тодд закатил глаза:  
— Ну, я могу сейчас выдать что-то типа «я пьян от тебя», но мы вроде условились на тупости тупых подкатов? Я… вполне в состоянии отвечать за свои действия. Что насчет тебя?

— Мысленно я уже весь в наших суперкоролевских покоях! — с энтузиазмом заверил Дирк и уверенно ухватил его за руку. — Идем?

Путь до «суперкоролевских покоев» оказался дольше, чем планировалось. Во-первых, потому что они плохо запомнили планировку дворца. Во-вторых, потому что то и дело останавливались, чтобы поцеловаться в каждом уютном темном уголке.

— Так, — Тодд остановился перед тяжелой деревянной дверью с резьбой в виде гитары. — Я у себя еще даже не был, но вот это — точно моя комната.

— Чудненько, — воодушевился Дирк и толкнул дверь.

В комнате они еще пять минут потратили на то, чтобы от души поржать. Хотя Френсис и стилизовал специально для них какие-то элементы интерьера, в целом все осталось предельно средневеково. А именно: почти всю комнату, стены которой были богато украшены лепниной, занимала огромная высокая кровать с пурпурно-золотым балдахином, буквально усыпанная парой десятков бархатных подушек.

— Я же был в твоей комнате, почему у тебя такого не было? — сквозь смех простонал Тодд. — Френсис так представляет себе быт панка?

— Может, он вдохновлялся «Бременскими музыкантами»? — хихикнув, выдвинул гипотезу Дирк.

— Можем пойти поискать твою комнату, — предложил Тодд.

— И упустить возможность потрахаться вот на этом чудовище?! — возмутился Дирк. — Серьезно, Тодд, это же так ужасно, что почти шедевр.

— «Потрахаться»? — хитро сощурился Тодд. — Не слишком ли вульгарно для чертового британского джентльмена?

— Нет, это вульгарно в самый раз, — заверил Дирк, толкнул Тодда прямо на монстрокровать и тут же навис над ним.

Добрая половина подушек совместными усилиями переместилась на пол. Пока Дирк увлеченно оставлял на шее Тодда засос, тот судорожно пытался расстегнуть пуговицы на его рубашке. Потом руки словно сами собой переместились на обтянутую узкими брюками крепкую задницу Дирка.

Дирк горячо выдохнул и прижался к нему бедрами.

И Тодд закричал. Но вовсе не от того, от чего рассчитывал закричать. Ему на мгновение показалось, что в голове лопнула лампочка, оставив в ушах высокий противный звон, а тело прошибло током.

— Дирк, таблетки, — прохрипел Тодд. Но тут же пелена перед глазами спала. Борясь с отступающей болью, Тодд открыл глаза и увидел, что у Дирка ситуация не лучше. Он лежал на боку, зажмурившись, и болезненно сжимал кулаки.

— Что за херня? — растерянно пробормотал Тодд.

Дирк сглотнул и открыл глаза:  
— Тодд, ты в порядке?

— Да… но, Дирк, ты же тоже это почувствовал!

Дирк со страхом в глазах кивнул.

— Но… приступы же не передаются.

— Да я их в нашем мире даже не вижу! — воскликнул Дирк. — Ты вообще уверен, что это был именно приступ?

Тодд с сомнением покачал головой:  
— Это длилось всего несколько секунд. И прекратилось сразу же…

— …как только мы перестали тискаться, — закончил его мысль Дирк и сел рядом с Тоддом по-турецки.

— Я, возможно, повторюсь, но… что за херня?

Если кто-то и собирался в эту секунду дать Тодду ответ, то опоздал — дверь с грохотом распахнулась. В комнату влетела взбудораженная Тина. Тодд даже не успел высказаться насчет бойкотирования таких простых правил приличия, как стук в дверь — она чуть ли не с разбегу плюхнулась к ним на кровать. Глаза у нее горели смесью возмущения и обиды.

— Ребятки, со мной произошла такая лютая херня! — поделилась Тина. — Короче, познакомилась я тут на свадебке с одним дровосеком. Мы поболтали, выпили, потом еще выпили… слово за слово… Ну в общем, и решили мы продолжить знакомство в его хижине. Собираюсь я ему, значит, отсосать…

— Тина… — кашлянул Тодд, впрочем, чисто для проформы. К непосредственности Тины в вопросах чего угодно все успели привыкнуть.

— А чего? — непонимающе вытаращилась на него Тина.

— Продолжай, — великодушно разрешил Дирк.

— Ну так вот, сбрасывает он портки, и у него во-о-о-от такой, — Тина жестом отмерила руку до локтя. — И только я беру этот чудесный хуй в руку, нахер закладывает уши, а потом нас совсем не чудесно ебашит током. Как будто в трансформаторную будку влезли. Вы уж поверьте, я знаю, был такой опыт, ага!

Дирк и Тодд переглянулись. «Даже не думай», — сказал глазами Тодд. «Почему?» — ответил недоуменным взглядом Дирк. «Потому что через час об этом будет знать весь мир», — возмущенно зыркнул Тодд. «Ну и что?» — брови Дирка взлетели выше, выражая крайнюю степень растерянности.

— Эй, народ! — Тина пощелкала пальцами перед лицом Тодда. — Конечно, в моменты ваших псевдотелепатических бесед я вас шипперю сильнее обычного, но, черт возьми, у меня тут проблемка, вообще-то!

Тодд устало вздохнул и махнул Дирку рукой, мол, валяй.

— Тина, тут все дело в том, что мы с Тоддом буквально пару минут назад оказались в совершенно аналогичной ситуации.

— Вы пытались отсосать дровосеку? — выпучила глаза Тина.

— Что?.. — Тодд от души приложил ладонью по лбу. — Тина!

— А что?! Откуда я знаю?!

— Да никто не собирался отсасывать дровосеку! — попытался донести до подруги Тодд простейшую мысль.

— В смысле никто? Я собиралась, дубина! — заорала Тина.

— Так, стоп! — вмешался Дирк. — Тодд, заткнись. Тина… тоже. Мы не собирались ничего делать ни с какими дровосеками. Мы собирались кое-что сделать друг с другом, я достаточно ясно обрисовываю ситуацию?

В глазах Тины вспыхнул огонек понимания. Она хмыкнула и пихнула Дирка локтем:  
— А? Я всегда знала! Я все-таки немного эмпат… Ну и как?

— Слушай, что вы такое пили, что до тебя не доходит элементарная вещь? — грубовато поинтересовался Тодд. — У нас не получилось. Предвосхищая твои подколки — нет, не потому что мы гики неопытные. Просто… нас тоже ударило током.

— А мы даже ничего такого не успеть сделать… руками, — чуть обиженно заметил Дирк.

— А что вы успели сделать не руками? — полюбопытствовала Тина.

— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся Тодд.

— Сложно сказать, — одновременно с ним невозмутимо ответил Дирк. — Кажется, это называется «фроттаж». В одежде.

— Серьезно, у этого есть отдельное слово? — Тодд на секунду забыл о нависшей над ними проблеме.

— Чувак, ты удивишься, если я расскажу тебе обо всех словах и практиках, — радостно хмыкнув, с видом профессионала заверила Тина. — А у вас это… ну того?

Чего именно «того» она продемонстрировала, подняв опущенный палец.

Тодд понадеялся, что не покраснел.

Дирк поджал губы. Кажется, для того, чтобы не заржать.

— Да, у нас очень «того».

Тина задумчиво нахмурилась, а потом изучающе воззрилась прямо на ширинку Тодда.

— А сейчас уже нет?

— Тина, блядь, нас током шарахнуло! У меня еще никогда стояк не пропадал так стремительно!

— Кажется, нужно провести один наглядный эксперимент. Прости, Тодд, — и Тина решительно схватила его за самое дорогое.

— Тина, ты что, совсем?! — заорал Тодд, мгновенно отскочив.

Та как ни в чем небывало пожала плечами:  
— Ничего личного, бро. Просто нужно было проверить, работает ли это, когда у чувака на полшестого. А то у моего-то стоял как каменный.

— И тебе показалось, что лапать меня за яйца — это хорошая идея? — Тодд чуть было не задохнулся от возмущения. — На полшестого?!

— Ладно-ладно, — Тина примирительно выставила ладони вперед. — Ты секс-гигант, я тебе верю. Мы выяснили главное. Током нас не ебнуло.

— Для чистоты эксперимента я должен сделать то же самое, — с непроницаемым лицом сказал Дирк.

— А не пошел бы ты на хер? — яростно поинтересовался Тодд.

— Да я, собственно, попытался. Как видишь, этот эксперимент не удался, — хмыкнул Дирк. — Так что…

Его рука проделала тот же путь, что совершила до этого ладонь Тины. Тодд со смиренным страданием на лице вынес эксперимент. Справедливости ради, длился он ровно столько, сколько было нужно, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии эффекта. Тодд даже выдохнул с облегчением.

— А теперь вам надо возбудиться и повторить попытку, — тут же испортила все Тина.

— А можем, мы прекратим лапать друг друга за члены?! — уже совсем несдержанно заорал Тодд.

— Эй, лапаем мы только тебя, а у меня этой штуки вообще не наблюдается, — съязвила Тина. — Ты это… Чувак, успокойся.

На несколько секунд в комнате воцарилась тишина. Она нарушалась только возней Дирка, который все-таки решил застегнуть рубашку.

— Может, нам нельзя заниматься сексом в Вендимуре? — предположил Тодд.

Дирк в предположениях пошел дальше:  
— В Вендимуре вообще есть секс?

— А как они по-твоему размножаются, почкованием? — снисходительно усмехнулся Тодд.

— Тодд, у них бургеры на кустах растут, может, и почкованием, — развел руками Дирк. — Кстати, попробуй бургеры, они фантастические!

— Серьезно, тебя сейчас больше всего волнует мое мнение о вкусовых качествах волшебных бургеров? — Тодд сказал это чуть возмущенно, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что не к месту переключающий свое внимание на еду Дирк — довольно уморительное зрелище.

— Судя по энтузиазму того симпатичного дровосека, с процессом он был явно знаком, — сказала Тина. — Стопудово вам говорю, они тут трахаются! По крайней мере, трахались раньше.

— Кажется, у нас новое дело, — заключил Дирк. — И у меня есть подозрение, что в роли клиентов — все жители Вендимура.

— А платить нам чем будут, бургерами? — с сомнением спросил Тодд.

— Ну, не будь таким меркантильным, — укорил его Дирк. — Мы уже вовлечены в это дело, и Вселенная непременно нам заплатит. И это тот случай, когда я не против принять оплату сексом.

Тодд изо всех сил сделал вид, что не заметил, как Дирк ему подмигнул, и подумал, что новое дело заставит его нещадно краснеть еще не единожды.


	3. Глава 3

Пробуждение было эпичным в своей болезненности. Тодда выдернуло из сна мощным электрическим разрядом, пробежавшимся от затылка до пяток. Тодд и понять толком ничего не успел до того, как обнаружил себя валяющимся на полу. Единственным облегчением было то, что разбросанные вчера подушки уберегли голову, а боль в теле через несколько секунд отступила.

Со стороны кровати донесся мученический стон. Тодд открыл глаза и кое-как уселся на полу. Дирк лежал ничком, прикрыв голову подушкой.

— Эй, ты как? — осторожно спросил Тодд, решая, стоит ли делать попытку встать.

— Это было худшее средство от похмелья в моей жизни, — пожаловался Дирк и снова застонал.

— Что это вообще было?

Дирк отбросил подушку, перевернулся на спину и тут же зажмурился от солнечного света, заливающего комнату. Сказал тихо и виновато:  
— Я не специально. Возможно, я обнял тебя во сне, и это действие оказалось несопоставимо с эрекцией.

Тодд вздохнул. Ночью, когда Дирк и Тина рвались срочно раскрыть дело, он взял на себя роль ответственного человека и отправил всех спать. Все-таки идея спьяну проводить расследование — далеко не лучшее, что могло прийти в голову. Дирка, впрочем, удалось отправить спать только на вторую половину кровати, да и то после пары десятков осторожных поцелуев. Тодд бы в этом вряд ли кому-то признался, но осознание того, что каждое прикосновение теоретически — они ведь понятия не имели о механизме загадочного, настроенного против секса «нечто» — могло привести к удару током, его неслабо заводило.

В общем, ночевать с Дирком тоже оказалось идеей так себе. Про сонные объятия и утренние стояки Тодд как-то не подумал. Охуенное утро. Еще более охуенным его сделал грохот распахнувшейся двери. Тодд, борясь с чувством дежавю, тоскливо посмотрел на ворвавшуюся к нему в комнату Тину, держащую в руках большой кувшин:  
— Стучать уже моветон?

— Эй, я ж точно знаю, что вы тут не трахаетесь, — радостно оскалилась Тина. — Хотя выглядите оба, будто ебались ночь напролет.

— У нас тут случился живительный удар током, — бесцветным голосом сказал Дирк, продолжая лежать с закрытыми глазами.

— А еще у него похмелье, — с легким злорадством сообщил Тодд.

— О, ну тогда тебе, Дирк, понравится то, что я принесла, — сверкнула глазами Тина, уселась на кровать и протянула ему кувшин. — Держи.

Дирк поднялся на локте и вслепую принял кувшин из рук Тины. Пил он залпом. Так долго, что Тодд даже пожалел, что не засек время.

— Тина, я люблю тебя сильнее всех на свете, — проникновенно сказал Дирк, открывая, наконец-то, глаза.

— Но-но, ты прибереги это, а то мы даже потрахаться сейчас не можем, — фыркнула Тина.

— Что у тебя там? — поинтересовался Тодд.

— Пиво, — сказала Тина. — Поднимай жопу с пола, Дирк тебе даже оставил.

Похмелья у Тодда, как ни странно, не было, но какой панк откажется от пива на завтрак? Он живо забрался на кровать и с удовольствием приложился к кувшину. Настроение резко улучшилось. Оставив Дирка похмеляться в компании Тины, Тодд ушел в ванную. Какое облегчение, что в этом плане Вендимур был не средневековым мирком. Горячая вода окончательно привела в чувство. Ну и сервис тут у Френсиса…

Пожалев, что до фена чудо-мальчик все-таки не додумался, Тодд наспех высушил волосы полотенцем и вышел из ванной. Он ожидал застать горячее обсуждение загадочных событий, но Дирк, похоже, был слишком погружен в похмелье. Осуждающе вздохнув, Тодд запихнул его в ванную и отправился с Тиной в дворцовую кухню раздобыть новую порцию пива и какой-то основательный завтрак.

Когда они вернулись с еще одним кувшином и подносом кустовых бургеров, Дирк выглядел вполне сносно. Лицо, конечно, было слегка бледноватым, но оживление при виде еды Тодд посчитал хорошим знаком. Дирк откусил сразу половину бургера, замычал от наслаждения и сообщил с набитым ртом:  
— Я хощу всю жижнь ешть только это.

— А как же пицца? — хмыкнул Тодд.

Дирк проигнорировал вопрос и снова с жадно впился зубами в бургер.

— Так что, детектив, теории у тебя есть? — спросил Тодд.

— Ешть, — Дирк прожевал и сказал уже внятно: — У меня есть теория, что нам надо позавтракать. Вендимур не разлетится в щепки, если в эти пять минут кто-то не потрахается.

— Я многозадачная, — поддержала Тина рвение Тодда. — Могу и есть, и обсуждать.

— Я вот что подумал… — начал Тодд. — Все мы тут, очевидно, далеки от гетеросексуальности. Причина может крыться в этом?

— Тодд, этот мир создан без гомофобии, — непонимающе посмотрел на него Дирк.

— Вот только весь такой толерантный к разнообразию мальчик Френсис, создавая его, вряд ли учитывал тот факт, что люди трахаются, — загорелся Тодд, развивая идею. — Ему что девочка с мальчиком, что мальчик с мальчиком, что девочка с девочкой — это красивый диснеевский мультик с принцами и принцессами, которые робко держатся за ручки и целомудренно чмокают друг друга в губы. А как ситуация развивалась в реальности этого сказочного мирка, когда Френсис болтался в коме десятилетиями? Классовое разделение людишки в Вендимуре очень быстро организовали, как мы успели убедиться.

— Ну хорошо, Панто и Сайлас тебе не пример?

— Народ, вы забываете одну простую вещь, — вмешалась Тина. — Я-то вчера с мужиком пыталась заняться сексом. Или, Тодд, по твоей теории, эта ебанина меня затрагивает только по факту того, что я би?

— Ладно, — подумав, сдался Тодд. — Я думаю не в том направлении.

— Вообще-то, мне кажется, что думаешь ты в правильном направлении, — сказал Дирк. — Нам надо выяснить, как в Вендимуре вообще обстоят дела с сексом.

— Уже представляю себе этот соцопрос, — фыркнула под нос Тина.

— У нас тут есть вполне знакомая пара — Панто и Сайлас. Этой ночью им как бы положено было заниматься сексом, если такое явление тут существует. Так почему бы не начать с них?! — Дирк вскочил. Глаза его пылали тем самым огнем, который означал: расследование будет вестись отчаянно и упорно, пока все не свяжется воедино.

— Окей, — согласился Тодд, допивая пиво и размышляя над тем, как вести разговор о сексе со сказочными принцами. О, это будет неловко!..


	4. Глава 4

Панто Трост нашелся на заднем дворике. У него был тренировочный бой на ножницах. Его противник, судя по всему, держался из последних сил и был до крайности благодарен незнакомцам, помешавшим ему потерпеть поражение и давшим возможность передохнуть.

— Приветствую вас, друзья! — Панто воткнул ножницы в землю и откинул назад налезшие на глаза волосы.

— Йоу, — флегматично махнула рукой Тина, дожевывая бургер. Похоже, эта одержимость странной вендимурской едой передалась ей от Дирка воздушно-капельным путем.

Тодд был слегка удивлен тем, как Панто предпочитает проводить время сразу после свадьбы. Лично он бы, наверное, устроил секс-марафон. А, точно, нужно же узнать, можно ли тут в принципе устраивать секс-марафоны.

— Панто, — попытался деликатно начать Тодд. — Мы тут хотели обсудить с тобой довольно щекотливую тему…

— Как прошла первая брачная ночь? — бесцеремонно вмешался Дирк.

— У нас не принято задавать такие вопросы, — Панто опустил глаза и, кажется, испытал колоссальную неловкость. — Но если тебе, спаситель нашего мира, действительно интересно, то замечательно.

— То есть у вас был секс? — уточнил Тодд.

Панто слегка порозовел и явно обомлел от такой наглости.

— Панто Трост! — официозно воззвал Дирк. — Мне-то вообще без разницы, что у вас да как в постели, но прямо сейчас мы проводим расследование очень важного дела. И твой ответ может сыграть в нем исключительно важную роль.

— Я никак не смею чинить препятствия в вашем расследовании, друзья мои, — сдался Панто. — Не могу представить, чем это способно помочь, но да. Я и мой возлюбленный соединились как душами, так и телами.

— А как?.. — начала было Тина, но Тодд предупреждающе помотал головой.

— Не думаю, что это важно, — негромко заметил он, а затем обратился к Панто: — Ладно. Панто, а раньше с вашими душами и телами что-то подобное происходило?

Цвет лица вендимурского принца становился все более похожим на цвет его волос.

— Мы усмиряли огонь чресел, — скромно потупил взгляд Панто.

— Панто, блядь, — громким шепотом прошипел Тодд, теряя терпение. — Хватит высокопарные речи разводить, у вас до свадьбы секс был или нет?

— Мы… друг друга… услаждали руками, — кажется, каменея от чудовищного стыда, признался Панто.

— Это тоже считается, — Тина переглянулась с Тоддом и Дирком.

— Блин, такая теория развалилась, — сокрушился Тодд. — Я уж было подумал, что у них тут запрет на добрачный секс.

Панто слегка нахмурил брови:  
— Я не понимаю… ваш интерес. Но, Тодд, у нас не принято иметь близость вне союза.

— Это вам Френсис запрещает? — подозрительно прищурилась Тина.

— Нам никто ничего не запрещает. Френсис — наш творец, а не владыка, — чуть обиженно пояснил Панто. — Просто… не принято.

— Ладно, приятель, Тина не хотела тебя обидеть, — примирительно сказал Тодд. — Ты нам вроде как очень помог. Типа. В общем, спасибо, мы пойдем.

— Обращайтесь, — Панто все еще выглядел слегка ошарашенным. Тодд подумал, что с тренировкой у того сегодня уже явно не сложится.

Спустя пару минут, когда они шли по узкой тропке, проложенной между густых кустов дворцового сада, его мнение укрепилось. В тихом закоулочке около старого колодца хорошо проводил время напарник Панто по бою. И ему явно было не до тренировок, потому что хорошо проводил время он не один. Парень страстно тискался со светловолосой девушкой. Энтузиазма обоим было не занимать.

Дирк замер.

— Тихо все, — шепотом сказал он и спрятался за кустами.

Тодд и Тина последовали за ним.

— Чувак, это крипово, — с легким негодованием заметила Тина.

— Мы же не извращенцы какие-то. Это для дела, — невозмутимо парировал Дирк. — Пока очевидно, что мы — единственные, кто столкнулся с проблемой, а дровосек Тины просто попал под горячую руку этого… что бы это ни было. Но надо это подтвердить хотя бы второй вендимурской парочкой.

Тодд не то чтобы одобрял подглядывание, но счел слова Дирка резонными. Обжимания парочки у колодца, тем временем, становились все интенсивнее. Тодд все-таки начал чувствовать себя немного извращенцем, и как раз к этому моменту все произошло. Вздрогнув, парень с девушкой буквально отпрыгнули друг от друга с болезненными криками.

Дирк выразительно посмотрел на Тодда:  
— Эксперимент провалился.

— Теперь валим? — спросил Тодд.

Дирк кивнул, и они прокрались мимо обалдевшей от удара током парочки незамеченными. На городской площади царило мрачное оживление. Люди убирали украшения и негромко переговаривались по двое.

— Руку даю на отсечение, что во всей этой толпе немало кому помешали потрахаться, — уверенно сказал Тодд. — Вы посмотрите на их лица!

Лица у многих и правда были хмурые. За исключением разве что двух. Под раскидистым деревом на краю площади сидел на лавочке Фарсон и держал за руку миловидную девушку. Лица обоих светились робким счастьем.

Похоже, у юного принца случилась первая любовь. Вот уж кому не до печалей.

— Догадка не подтвердилась, — подытожил Дирк, оглядев толпу. — Проблема тут не только у нас.

— И какой у нас план Б? — поинтересовалась Тина.

Дирк неопределенно пожал плечами и обернулся к Тине, чтобы ответить. Но ноги тем временем продолжили нести его по ведомой одним им траектории, и в результате Дирк врезался в женщину с большой корзиной в руках.

Из корзины посыпались персики и яблоки, манго и какие-то загадочные пушистые шарики лилового оттенка.

— Да что ж ты будешь делать! — воскликнула женщина.

— Прошу прощения, я вас не заметил, — виновато сказал Дирк и принялся помогать ей собирать фрукты.

— Откуда вы только взялись, бо-бо-фу чужестранные! — в сердцах всплеснула она руками, проигнорировав извинение.

— Ни фига себе оскорбление, — фыркнув, удивилась Тина.

Дирк приподнял брови, но промолчал.

— Вам не кажется, что это довольно бурная реакция на обычную случайность? — встрял Тодд.

— Случайность? — раздраженно выплюнула женщина. — У нас тут и без вас проблем выше крыши, а вы только ходите и всем мешаете. Ты особенно, падшая!

Палец женщины обвинительно указал на Тину.

— А я-то чего? — опешила та.

— А можно подумать, никто не видел, чего ты вчера творила. Еще и эти, — палец переметнулся с Тины на Фарсона и его пассию. — Постыдился бы, принц! Прямо на людях, какой ты пример подаешь?!

Обвинение было показательно громким — чтобы услышали все. Люди вокруг заозирались. Фарсон испуганно переглянулся со своей девушкой. Та всхлипнула и закрыла лицо руками. Юный принц молча увел ее.

— Они же просто за руки держались! — возмутился Дирк.

— Позорище, — брезгливо скривилась женщина. — Ну ничего, теперь все…

— Простите мою жену, — перебил ее поднявшийся со стоявшей неподалеку лавочки мужчина. — У Кейт выдалось трудное утро. Она нагрубила сгоряча. Вам, спасители, тут всегда рады. Я — Брюс. Давайте помогу.

Дирк на секунду настороженно нахмурился, но потом нацепил на лицо дежурную приветливую улыбку. Когда все фрукты вернулись обратно в корзину, Кейт неловко опустила глаза:  
— Простите, странники. Я и правда не должна была…

— Да все в порядке, мадам, забейте, — махнула рукой Тина и хихикнула. — Это вы еще не слышали, как меня в старшей школе называли.

— Хорошего вам дня, — вежливо кивнул Брюс, взял жену под руку и увел с площади.

— Ни хуя себе, — вполголоса заметил Тодд. — Если тут на держание за ручки так реагируют, я бы назвал проблему глобальной.

— Ты прав, — печально согласился Дирк. — Слушай, по-моему, нам это нужно обсудить с Френсисом.

— И что же ты ему скажешь? — скептически ухмыльнулся Тодд.

— Ну… примерно все как есть? — Дирк приподнял бровь. — У них тут и без всяких ударов токов секс-просветом и не пахнет.

— И почему мы должны вмешиваться, напомни? — с вызовом спросил Тодд. Вендимур с его загонами уже начинал подбешивать, и хотелось просто оказаться дома, где можно было спокойно и держаться за руки, и трахаться.

— Потому что это наше дело, и мы доведем его до конца. И поэтому мы пойдем к Френсису.

— Дирк, я не буду говорить с десятилетним ребенком о том, что у его народа проблемы в постели, — завелся Тодд.

— Технически Френсис гораздо старше тебя и меня вместе взятых, — парировал Дирк.

— Технически и ты — нормальный человек! — в сердцах воскликнул Тодд.

— А фактически? — с затаившейся в голосе обидой спросил Дирк.

— А фактически — ебанат с низкими навыками социализации, — сказал Тодд и тут же понял, что перегнул палку. Мудак — это навсегда. Молодец, Тодд.

— О, как тебе не повезло, что с мацанием членов возникли проблемы! — сверкнул глазами Дирк. — Потому что без примирительного секса после такого оскорбления не обойдется.

— Как же мы раньше жили? — съязвил Тодд.

Спина удаляющегося Дирка никак не отреагировала.

Тина, с ошарашенным молчанием наблюдавшая за этой внезапной перепалкой, хлопнула Тодда по плечу:  
— Ну и мудак же ты, дружбан.

Тодд со вздохом посмотрел на нее и устало плюхнулся на лавочку. На ее краю лежало что-то, обернутое в плотную ткань.

— Тина, гляди, Брюс что-то забыл.

— Ну, догнать мы его уже явно не успеем, — пожала та плечами.

Тодд развернул ткань. Книга. Старинная, с причудливым переплетом.

— Ого. Похоже, ценная вещь. Ну ничего, найдем его потом и отдадим, — сказал Тодд.

— Все что угодно, лишь бы не обсуждать, как ты накосячил, правда, Тодд? — с укором спросила Тина.

— Слушай, чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я пошел к себе в комнату, встал в угол и задумался над своим поведением? — вяло огрызнулся Тодд. — Так я могу, легко. Мне, собственно, заняться все равно ровным счетом нечем.

— Ох, чувак. Ты б научился не отталкивать от себя людей, которым небезразличен, — покачала головой Тина и тоже пошла прочь.

Зашибись денек.

Тодд взял книгу и отправился искать, в чем бы утопить горе. Вести расследование без Дирка ему совершенно не улыбалось, так почему бы не пропустить стаканчик-другой той чудесной вчерашней наливки?


	5. Глава 5

Накидаться Тодд не успел. Сперва он отнес книгу Брюса в свою комнату. Потом он нашел чудесную таверну, где запах пиццы был куда соблазнительнее запаха алкоголя. Затем, уничтожая восхитительно вкусное угощение, он невольно начал слушать разговоры посетителей. Они окончательно убедили Тодда, что проблема с сексом возникла у многих. Правда, из обрывков бесед он понял еще и то, что некоторые жители Вендимура с этим пиздецом по какой-то причине не столкнулись.

— Думай, Тодд, думай, — пробормотал он, внимательнее приглядываясь к жителям. Ну вот, отказался от расследования, называется. Все-таки не зря Дирк выбрал его ассистентом.

При мысли о Дирке Тодд погрустнел. Вот почему какие-то слова вообще вылетают у него изо рта? Пицца уже перестала казаться такой восхитительной. Тодд махнул рукой и все-таки заказал наливку.

Едва он успел расправиться с третью стакана, как напротив него за столик сел хмурый Дирк.

— Дирк, я… — начал было Тодд.

— Я на тебя зол, — с ходу обозначил Дирк, избегая встречаться с ним глазами. — Но не собираюсь с тобой не разговаривать. Хотя бы потому, что я ходил к Френсису.

— И что он сказал? — настороженно спросил Тодд. Судя по лицу Дирка, хороших новостей не было.

— Ничего. Он спит.

— Спит? — недоуменно нахмурился Тодд. — А его что, будить нельзя?

— Он не просто спит, — пояснил Дирк. — Я встретил Сайласа. Он сказал, что с Френсисом случается что-то вроде… Ну, это сон, но разбудить его просто невозможно. Я думаю, Френсис все еще приходит в себя, знаешь, после десятилетий комы. И ему просто непривычно не спать. Одним словом, помочь он нам пока не способен.

— Ну… — Тодд помялся, но потом решил все-таки говорить прямо. — Слушай, ты сам сказал утром, что Вендимур не развалится в щепки без секса. Может, просто вернемся домой?

— И тут неувязочка, — криво улыбнулся Дирк. — Френсис закрывает порталы, когда ложится спать. А то в прошлый раз из-за этих порталов произошло много всего и всякого. Ну, ты в курсе.

— Отлично, — мрачно сказал Тодд. — А нас он не планировал об этом предупредить?

Дирк вздохнул и развел руками.

— Тут пицца вкусная, — помолчав, сообщил Тодд.

— Хорошо, что ты не теряешь время даром, — безразличным тоном ответил Дирк.

Снова воцарилось тяжелое молчание.

Они сидели на уличной площадке таверны. Светило теплое солнце. Дул легкий ветерок. Глаза слепило от ярких красок, коими был богат Вендимур. Но все равно день казался Тодду бледным и безрадостным.

И все-таки кое-кто не торопился терять жизнелюбия. Это, конечно же, была Тина. Она выскочила из-за какого-то переулка, плюхнулась за столик и махом опустошила стакан Тодда.

— О, вот вы где! — воскликнула она и радостным шепотом объявила: — Народ, я подрочила!

— Правда? — тут же просиял Дирк.

— Хорошая девочка, — съязвил Тодд. — Совсем взрослая стала. Серьезно, Тина, что, в первый раз?

Дирк посмотрел на него с жалостью:  
— Тодд, не расстраивай меня.

До Тодда медленно дошло. Вместо облегчения он испытал внезапное разочарование. То есть, с некоторыми его проблемами, можно было справиться одной левой? Причем в буквальном смысле?

Тодд печально вздохнул.

— Ты чего? — Дирк бросил на него подозрительный взгляд.

— Почему из нас всех мозги есть только у Тины, да и то в момент особых озарений?

— У меня просто либидо выше, чем у вас двоих вместе взятых, — довольно хмыкнула Тина.

— До хуя благодарен твоему либидо, — от души сказал Тодд, поднялся и схватил Дирка за руку. — Идем!

Дирк протестующе замычал, но послушно пошел за Тоддом, причем, что поразительно, даже не задавая сорок миллионов вопросов в минуту. Тина проводила их удивленным взглядом.

Тодд повел Дирка во дворец — в свою комнату.

— В общем, Дирк, — сразу перешел он к делу, когда они очутились за закрытыми дверьми. — Если кто тут и ебанат, то это я.

— И?.. — чуть наклонил голову Дирк.

— И прости меня. Может, просто поцелуемся? У нас вроде здорово получалось.

Дирку, похоже, надоело обижаться, потому что он ласково усмехнулся и подошел ближе. Тодд прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что дрожит от предвкушения.

Дирк целовал игриво, почти небрежно. А потом — оказавшись лежащим на кровати под оседлавшим его бедра Тоддом — уже жадно, задыхаясь. Он водил руками по спине Тодда, но не прижимал к себе. Нельзя. Хотя, если очень хочется, то кое-что все же можно, чем Тодд и собирался воспользоваться.

— Что мы сейчас собираемся делать? — едва утруждая себя тем, чтобы прервать поцелуй, спросил Дирк.

— Мы будем дрочить, — шепнул Тодд.

— Примирительная мастурбация — это что-то новенькое, — сдержанно хохотнул Дирк. — Типа, прости меня, а теперь можешь передернуть?

— Именно так, — кивнул Тодд и посмотрел Дирку в глаза. — А я буду ассистировать. Я же классный ассистент.

— Ты страшно меня заводишь сейчас, — вдруг очень серьезно прошептал Дирк.

Тодд скользнул взглядом по выпуклости на его брюках:  
— Да, я вижу. Так ты хочешь что-нибудь с этим сделать?

— О да! — в подтверждение своих слов Дирк положил руку на ширинку. Тодд чуть сдвинулся назад. Ему в задницу уперлись острые колени Дирка.

Сердце бухало в груди. Был день. Было светло. Было неловко и очень-очень здорово. Под ним лежал возбужденный Дирк. И Тодд сейчас увидит, как он мастурбирует. Вау. А в Вендимуре не так уж и отстойно.

Дирка ситуация, похоже, не стесняла. Он расстегнул рубашку, с полуулыбкой поглядывая на Тодда из-под ресниц. Щелкнул пряжкой ремня. Чиркнул молнией брюк.

— Тебе лучше слезть, так мне, знаешь, будет куда проще раздеться.

Тодд помог ему снять рубашку и брюки с трусами, завалил обратно на кровать и тут же навис сверху, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны головы, смотря в лицо, избегая пялиться ниже. Ладно, кое-что он успел разглядеть, но не нужно, наверное, вот так в открытую…

— Тодд, не обязательно делать вид, что тебя сейчас интересуют мои глаза, — Дирк бесстыже улыбнулся, а Тодд почувствовал, как уши запылали. — Можешь рассмотреть, если хочешь.

Тодд, смущаясь еще сильнее, опустил глаза. Член Дирка лежал на животе — прямой, с крупной головкой, твердый даже на вид. И не прикоснешься. Мучение какое-то.

— Я сейчас возьму его в руку, — обжег ухо бархатный голос Дирка. — И ты увидишь все, что не сможешь повторить.

— Зараза, — беспомощно рассмеялся Тодд. От возбуждения мутнело в глазах. Это у него что, фетиш обнаружился?

Тодд осторожно выпрямился, садясь Дирку на колени. Провел раскрытой ладонью по его животу — в очень опасных паре сантиметров от члена. У Дирка сбилось дыхание.

— Слушай, меня это тоже обалдеть как заводит, — сознался он. — Но давай не будем рисковать.

Тодд послушно убрал руку и стал расстегивать на себе рубашку. Уж слишком было жарко. Во всех смыслах.

Дирк медленно, показательно облизал ладонь и обхватил член.

— О, черт, — простонал Тодд. Это возбуждало.

— Ты же понимаешь, что можешь не только смотреть? — спросил Дирк, начиная плавные, ритмичные движения ладонью.

Тодд сжал собственный член через джинсы и понял, что сейчас может побить рекорды всех своих подростковых дрочек. Наспех расстегнув ремень и ширинку, он сунул руку в штаны. Благо, у него они был пошире, чем у Дирка, и давали простор для действий.

Понаблюдать за Дирком у него особо не получилось. От первого же движения кулаком по члену его накрыло — он подался вперед, уперся рукой около плеча Дирка и впился тому в рот. Дирк несдержанно всхлипнул, а когда Тодд прошелся губами по шее, прикусывая кожу, и возмущенно выдохнул:  
— Это запрещенный прием.

— Насколько запрещенный? — прошептал Тодд, кусая Дирка за мочку уха и ускоряя движения кулака по своему члену.

— Я серьезно, я сейчас кончу, — проскулил Дирк.

— Так и задумано, не сдерживайся.

Дирк зажмурился и тихо застонал. Опустив взгляд и замерев на пару секунд, Тодд завороженно наблюдал, как сперма пачкает ему живот.

— Это самое возбуждающее, что я когда-либо видел, — сказал он Дирку на ухо.

Тот глубоко, удовлетворенно вздохнул, открыл глаза и спросил:  
— Так почему ты все еще не кончил?

Вот нахал.

Тодд тихо засмеялся, позволил Дирку притянуть себя за шею ближе и глубоко поцеловать. Он представлял, как здорово будет спустить Дирку на живот, если он разрешит. Эта фантазия подогревала и без того раскаленный мозг.

— Дирк, я хочу кончить тебе на живот, — шепнул Тодд, прерывая поцелуй и, кажется, снова краснея.

Он тут же почувствовал, как Дирк стаскивает с него джинсы с трусами, и услышал, как тот довольно охает. А, точно, знакомься, Дирк, это член Тодда. Член Тодда, это Дирк, ты на него стоишь.

— Давай, — разрешил Дирк.

— Это не опасно, нас не шарахнет?

— Я рискну.

— Ты же собирался не рисковать, — хитро улыбнулся Тодд. Его рука на члене жила уже какой-то своей жизнью. Даже не требовалась контролировать эти быстрые рваные движения.

— Давай, — повторил Дирк. И провел ладонями по спине Тодда, прямо по голой коже, под расстегнутой рубашкой. На это самообладания уже не хватило: Тодд уткнулся лбом Дирку в плечо и кончил. Рука дрожала от напряжения, едва удерживая вес тела, но в остальном это было… вау.

Просто вау.

Тодд кое-как сполз с Дирка, что с полуспущенными штанами оказалось непросто, и лег на спину. С этого ракурса можно было без проблем разглядывать испачканный живот Дирка. Тот провел ладонью по коже, размазывая сперму.

— Тебе надо в ванную.

— И пальцем не шевельну, у меня ноги от оргазма отнялись, — запротестовал было Дирк, но тут же сел прямо. — А это что?

Тодд, извернувшись, натянул на задницу трусы с джинсами и нехотя приподнялся на локте, чтобы увидеть, что заинтересовало Дирка. Тот рассматривал лежащую на тумбочке книгу, забытую Брюсом на лавочке.

— А, это Брюс потерял, надо потом найти его и отдать, — махнул рукой Тодд.

— Тодд, это волшебная книга, — странным голосом сказал Дирк и осторожно перевернул обложку.

— И ты ее сейчас лапаешь очень грязными руками, — укорил Тодд.

Дирк бросил на него короткий взгляд, поднялся и молча ушел в ванную. Тодд уже даже было испугался, что опять успел сморозить что-то мудаческое, но Дирк вернулся буквально через пару минут, утрудил себя тем, чтобы натянуть трусы, и снова открыл книгу.

— Абракадабра какая-то.

— Ну, может это какой-то вендимурский язык, — пожал плечами Тодд, любуясь россыпью родинок на спине у Дирка.

— Помнишь, Фара говорила, что в доме у Сьюзи Бортон видела книгу? — спросил Дирк, продолжая листать страницы.

— Да, но, Дирк, это может быть… ну я не знаю, кулинарная книга? — с сомнением предположил Тодд. — Ты же не думаешь, что в Вендимуре все книги — с заклинаниями?

— В таком случае рецепты в ней уж очень криповые, — сухо сказал Дирк и показал Тодду открытую страницу.

Рисунки на ней были схематичными, но простора для фантазии не оставляли. Это были два члена — стоящий и упавший, а ниже — молния.

— Ого, — только и смог выдавить из себя Тодд.

— Похоже, мы нашли нашего преступника! — торжествующе воскликнул Дирк.


	6. Глава 6

Тина, веселая и отчего-то немного мечтательная, обнаружилась на заднем дворе. Выслушав историю о книге, она цокнула языком:  
— Ну надо же! Опять все ваши случайности берут и связываются. А как мы этого Брюса-то собираемся искать?

— Ты же понимаешь, что если он причастен, Дирк его найдет? — довольно улыбнулся Тодд.

— Судя по настроению, помириться вы успели, — Тина легонько пихнула его в плечо.

— Все радости примирения нам пока недоступны, — сказал Дирк. — Поэтому дело требует срочного раскрытия! Нет, Тодд, куда ты сворачиваешь? Нам в другую сторону.

— С чего ты взял?

— Интуиция? — невинно предположил Дирк.

— Ну конечно, — вздохнул Тодд, но послушно поплелся за Дирком, ринувшимся в заросли папоротников. Холистический метод поиска дал результат почти мгновенно: на небольшой полянке посреди персиковой рощи они увидели Брюса и высокого гибкого парнишку. Они ожесточенно переговаривались полушепотом:  
— …И когда это произошло?

— На свадьбе принцев. Помнишь, как уши заложило? Это было заклятие!

Услышав обрывок разговора, все переглянулись.

— Ну и каков план действий? — спросил Тодд.

— Выясним, что произошло! — нетерпеливо бросил Дирк и вышел на поляну.

Брюс и его собеседник вздрогнули и обернулись на шум. Тодд с недовольством вздохнул, подтолкнул замешкавшуюся Тину и тоже вышел из рощи. Лично он бы просто продолжил слушать, но у Дирка, похоже, имелось другое намерение, что тот и продемонстрировал, не потрудившись даже посоветоваться.

— Брюс, мы нашли твою книгу, — сухо сказал Дирк.

Брюс побледнел.

— Во-первых, рассказывай, какого хрена ты это сделал, — потребовал Тодд. — Во-вторых, отмени все к собачьим чертям!

— Это не я! — отчаянно выкрикнул Брюс. — Ни я, ни Дик к этому не причастны.

— Дик — это твой друг? — уточнил Дирк и, не дожидаясь ответа, с легкой истерической ноткой воскликнул: — Да вы, блядь, шутите!

— Что не так с его именем? — недоуменно спросил Тодд.

— Серьезно, Тодд? Брюс, Дик и Кейт? Ты вообще хоть раз в жизни комиксы DC открывал? — возмутился Дирк.

— Я как-то больше по Marvel, — обалдело признался Тодд.

— Бэтмен, Робин и Бэтвумен, — закатив глаза, пояснила Тина.

— Первый Робин! — поднял Дирк вверх указательный палец, демонстрируя важность своего замечания.

Брюс и Дик в ошалелом молчании слушали внезапный ликбез. Тодду почему-то пришла в голову мысль, что они-то вообще, наверное, не имеют представления о комиксах.

— Первый Робин — Ричард Грейсон — появился в комиксах о Бэтмене в сороковых годах, — поведал Дирк. — В пятидесятых годах один американский психиатр обвинил Бэтмена и Робина в пропаганде гомосексуальных отношений, из-за чего создатели ввели в комикс — угадай кого? — Кейт Кейн, Бэтвумен.

— Зачем? — спросил Тодд.

— Чтобы отвести от Бэтмена и Робина подозрения в гомосексуальности, ну не тупи, — снисходительно посмотрел на него Дирк и тут же замер. Глаза его сверкнули искрой понимания. — О! О-о-о!

— Дай угадаю, ты раскрыл дело?

— Ну конечно же, — Дирк повернулся к Брюсу. — Это не ты. Это была Кейт. А с Диком, я так понимаю, вы дружите очень близко. И она узнала о твоем Робине.

Брюс и Дик выглядели одинаково бледными. Смертельно бледными. Брюс провел ладонью по лицу и поднял, наконец, усталые глаза:  
— Кейт обучалась у Вакти волшебству. Ничего серьезного, всякие травки-муравки и контроль эмоций. Я понятия не имею, откуда у нее взялась эта книга. И я ее отобрал у Кейт. Это серьезная и опасная магия.

— И что это за заклятие? — спросила Тина.

— Я не умею читать книгу. Знаю только, что из-за заклятия, если чресла мужчины горят огнем страсти, утолить этот жар можно только в супружеском союзе.

— У них были кольца, — снизошло на Тодда озарение.

— Ты о чем? — не понял Дирк.

— Когда я был в таверне. Слушал разговоры. Кое-кто не столкнулся с этой проблемой. У них у всех были обручальные кольца, вот на что я не обратил внимания.

— Постой-ка, — вмешалась Тина. — Брюс, ты говоришь «чресла мужчины»? Почему я тогда пострадала?

— Ты ложилась с мужчиной?

— Ну, я пыталась, — скорчила рожу Тина. — Но заклятие твоей женушки помешало.

— Если ты… касалась пылающих чресел, тебе передалось наказание, — объяснил Брюс.

— Это стояка, типа? — шепотом спросил Дирка Тодд. — Пиздец терминология у них, хоть романы пиши.

— То есть, — продолжила Тина. — Две девушки наказаны не будут?

— Насколько мне известно, нет, — сказал Брюс.

Тина просияла и повернулась к Дирку и Тодду:  
— Чуваки! Мы же раскрыли дело и я вам больше не нужна? Просто я там с одной прелестной барышней познакомилась, и вот внезапно выясняется, что могу познакомиться с ней еще ближе. Так что, аривидерчи, народ, держите в курсе, я несусь навстречу телесным утехам!

— Вот так всегда, — пробурчал Тодд, провожая Тину взглядом. — А нам расхлебывать.

— Брюс, где сейчас твоя жена? — спросил Дирк. — Мы должны с ней поговорить.

— Идите к деревне Бофуки Непу, — обреченно махнул рукой Брюс в сторону узкой тропки. — Туда. Когда увидите тыквенный фонарь, сверните налево и увидите хижину. Это наш дом.

— Тебя, я так понимаю, она не послушала, чувак? — усмехнулся Тодд. — Или ты не особенно старался? Или боялся, что она растреплет твой секретик?

Брюс стыдливо опустил голову.

Дирк дернул Тодда за руку и потащил к тропке, не забыв упрекнуть:  
— Ты плащик-то белый сними, рыцарь благородный. Сам-то сильно с извинениями заморочился?

— Как-то не заметил, что остался непрощенным, — нагло сказал Тодд. — Мы, кстати, не успели поговорить, но мне понравилось, если что.

— Не друг с другом нам сейчас нужно говорить о сексе, — отрезал Дирк. — Так что прибереги свое красноречие для Кейт.

Путь до тыквенного фонаря занял всего пару минут. Свернув и пройдя мимо цветущего жасмина, Тодд и Дирк увидели симпатичную хижину, около которой сидела Кейт и пряла. Увидев их, она фыркнула и ядовито заметила:  
— У меня больше нет фруктов, которые вы можете разбросать.

— Кейт, мы знаем, что ты сделала, — сказал Тодд, стараясь сделать голос как можно более мягким. — И знаем, почему.

Лицо Кейт залила краска. Ее губы дрогнули.

— Мы можем помочь, — предложил Дирк.

— Помочь? — выкрикнула Кейт. — Как ты, чужестранец, можешь мне помочь? Да и зачем? Я помогла себе сама, и Брюс больше не сможет поступать так мерзко!

— Кейт, — Тодд сделал несколько шагов, подходя ближе. — Расскажи нам все от начала и до конца.

Кейт безнадежно взглянула на него, всхлипнула и начала свой рассказ. История ее оказалась простой и грустной. Они с Брюсом поженились довольно поздно и души друг в друге не чаяли. Жизнь была похожа на сказку. Только пополнения в семье все не было и не было. Лишь через пару лет после свадьбы супруги узнали радостную весть — появится ребенок. А затем Брюс пострадал в битве с рыцарями Келлума, и Кейт от нервов потеряла ребенка. Она страшно горевала. Отношения с Брюсом разладились. Он охладел к жене, и они стали друг другу чужими. Так длилось несколько лет. А вскоре после заключения мира между Тростами и Денгдаморами Брюс стал проводить все свое время с новым другом.

Дирк и Тодд слушали молча.

— Накануне праздника я пошла в хлев, чтобы покормить нашу улитку, а там… — Кейт замерла, явно подойдя к самому сложному моменту повествования и не зная, как описать увиденное. — Они там… любились… прямо туда.

Последнее слово было произнесено стыдливым шепотом.

— Твой муж занимался со своим другом анальным сексом? — уточнил Дирк.

Кейт посмотрела на Дирка так, словно он только что обложил ее трехэтажным забористым матом. Спрятала лицо в ладонях и горестно простонала:  
— Срам-то какой!..

— Дирк… ну поделикатнее, — Тодд придержал друга за локоть. Ему почему-то стало очень ее жаль. — Она небось и слов таких не знает.

— Деликатнее? — возмутился Дирк. — Ладно, я выражусь предельно деликатно. Кейт, твой муж — бо-бо-фу, так вы тут говорите? А вот способ, который он выбрал для того, чтобы бо-бо-фукать, сам по себе… без контекста… очень даже ничего!

— Дирк! — уже откровенно прикрикнул Тодд. Повернулся к Кейт. — Прости моего друга, он не сдержан.

— Да нет, я как раз очень сдерживаюсь, — буркнул под нос Дирк. — Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Прошу нас извинить, — Тодд дернул Дирка в сторону и быстро зашептал: — Ты думаешь, это подходящее время для секс-просвета?

— Всегда подходящее время для секс-просвета, — выпалил Дирк с горящими от собственной правоты глазами.

— Чувак, ты не прав. Давай мы все-таки выясним все до конца. Я бы в такой ситуации решил, что на меня нападают. Это нам вообще не на руку.

Дирк с сомнением поджал губы, но кивнул. Они вернулись к Кейт.

— Я… погорячился, — сказал Дирк. — Мы трепетно внимаем твоему горю. Ты застала своего мужа и его друга… в хлеву. Что было дальше?

— Дальше? — глаза Кейт остекленели от накатывающихся слез. — Я была зла! Я была так зла! Он не хотел нашей благой супружеской любви, от которой родятся дети, которая несет счастье в дом. Он тушил огонь своих чресел в…

«Заднице другого мужика», — прочитал Тодд по лицу Дирка. Тот стойко молчал.

— О, это такой позор! — причитала Кейт. — Ублажали свою плоть, как животные! Не должно быть такого в нашем добром мире! И я наслала чары, чтобы мужчины унимали свой жар только в законном союзе. Не растрачивали свое семя, а продолжали род и дарили счастье. Только это можно назвать любовным слиянием.

К концу пламенной речи голос женщины становился тише и тише.

— О мастурбации тут, по ходу, не все в курсе, — шепнул Дирк Тодду на ухо. — Знала бы она, сколько семени растрачивается ежедневно одними только подростками средней школы, ее б удар хватил.

Тодд, вспомнив свой пубертатный период, хмыкнул и согласно кивнул.

— Как тебе это удалось? — спросил Дирк. — Насколько нам известно, это сложная магия.

— Я училась у Вакти, — шмыгнула носом Кейт. — Хотела избавиться от тоски, стать травницей. Вакти сказала, что способности мои велики. Книгу… когда случился бой перед приходом правителя Френсиса, я была в деревне Бофуки Непу. Видела злую колдунью и спряталась. Колдунья оставила свою книгу в хижине Вакти. Я ее забрала. Я смогла ее прочесть. Я даже научилась обходиться без волшебной палочки. И не зря старалась! Теперь в нашем мире не будет плотской мерзости.

— Кейт, — осторожно начал Тодд. — Ты же, я так понял, давно замужем?

— Семь лет, — всхлипнула Кейт.

— И вы с мужем всегда… — Тодд замешкался, подбирая подходящее слово из скудного вендимурского секс-лексикона. — Любились только затем, чтобы появился ребенок?

Кейт посмотрела на него, как на умалишенного:  
— Конечно! Я связала себя священными узами во имя семьи и детей. Разве не так поступают все женщины?

Тодд взглянул на Дирка в легком замешательстве. Он правда с трудом понимал, как дальше вести этот непростой разговор.

— А Брюс каждый раз, когда вы собирались любиться, прямо выражал именно такую цель? — поинтересовался Дирк.

— Что? Я не понимаю… — смятенно прошептала Кейт.

— Он говорил: «Дорогая, я хочу завести ребенка, поэтому сейчас мы будем любиться»?

— Он говорил, что я его красавица и он меня желает, — растерянно ответила Кейт. — Вы думаете, он и тогда… просто чтобы… усладить чресла?

Она снова закрыла лицо руками. Ее плечи затряслись.

— Эй-эй, ну не нужно… — Тодд присел рядом, осторожно приобнимая Кейт за плечи. Холистический секс-просвет проваливался с оглушительным треском.

Дирк вздохнул и расстроенно сказал:  
— Кажется, Тодд, насчет «любиться» нам придется повременить.

Тодд испытал легкое чувство стыда из-за желания расхохотаться. У человека тут горе, а они со своим сексом в душу лезут…


	7. Глава 7

— Итак, что мы имеем в сухом остатке, — Дирк соединил ладони перед лицом в молитвенно-задумчивом жесте. — Ее муж — козел. Пока она была молода, весела и не обременена депрессией из-за потери ребенка, со страстью все было окей. А когда все пошло немного не так, Брюс нашел кого попривлекательнее. Чем полностью в ее глазах дискредитировал любой секс, который не ставит перед собой задачи завести ребенка.

Они сидели на полянке за замком и ужинали сорванными по пути бургерами. Разговор с Кейт закончился не очень хорошо. Попытки убедить ее, что сам по себе секс вне брака — нормальная штука, не дал результата. Точнее, дал, но не тот, который хотелось получить. Кейт разнервничалась, а затем и вовсе наорала на них, заявив, что заклинание останется в силе, и ушла в хижину, хлопнув дверью.

— Еще она, кажется, не в курсе, что двое мужчин не могут провернуть фокус с зачатием, иначе с хуя ли наши новобрачные развлекаются без проблем? А вообще феминистический кейс, всегда виноват мужик, который хуй в штанах не держит, — хмыкнул Тодд. — Аманда была бы в восторге.

— Ничего не имею против людей, не держащих хуй в штанах, — красноречиво поиграл бровями Дирк. — Дело-то не в том, что он с кем-то там трахался. У них с Диком, может, даже любовь, откуда мы знаем? Дело во вранье.

— Как типично, — вздохнул Тодд. — Тут и о разводе не слышали, и вообще… Почти как у нас, на самом деле. Те же проблемы, только еще есть бургеры, которые растут на кустах.

Как ни странно, Дирк не отреагировал на упоминание о бургерах очередной восторженной тирадой, а робко спросил:  
— Как решать-то все это будем? Давай честно это признаем: секс-просвет у нас получается хуевый.

— Какая изящная двусмысленность, — хохотнул Тодд. Подумал пару секунд. — Знаешь, обиженную женщину сможет вразумить только другая женщина.

— Тина? — удивился Дирк. — Чтобы по всему Вендимуру были развешаны агитационные плакаты с хиппи-лозунгами?

— А что? — засмеялся Тодд. — Они и так чисто хиппи, живут тут в лесу, носят веночки, пляшут под упоротой луной…

— И только-только перестали заниматься войной, а не любовью, — напомнил Дирк. — Кажется, мои совершенно не паранормальные способности по поиску людей нужно использовать сейчас, чтобы связаться с твоей сестрой.


	8. Глава 8

Аманда звонко ржала. Хрипло ржал Мартин, в порыве сминая кулаком капот минивэна. Гриппс и Кросс бодро хихикали, то и дело от души хлопая Дирка и Тодда по плечам. Вогл презрительно смотрел на эту вакханалию, выражая максимум недоумения относительно того, как можно всерьез беспокоиться о такой невыносимо скучной вещи, как какой-то там секс.

— Что, серьезно, «чресла»? — простонала Аманда сквозь смех и утерла с глаз слезы.

— Так ты, бриташка, все-таки потрахался со своим хоббитом? — дружелюбно хмыкнул Мартин.

Тодд мрачно просверлил его полным ненависти взглядом.

— Ты не уловил мысль, что мы, Мартин, не потрахались?! — слегка истерично спросил Дирк.

— О, почему-то я убежден, что вы нашли способ, — с нечитаемым выражением лица сказал Мартин.

У Тодда мгновенно запылало лицо. Дирк тоже покраснел.

— Тебя бы это еще как-то ебало, — огрызнулся Тодд, показывая Мартину средний палец.

Мартин смешливо приподнял бровь:  
— Да ты, я погляжу, не сильно-то от этого сказочного комик-кона отличаешься. Стыдненько, «продвинутый» мальчик? Барабанщица, ты тут действительно пригодишься, от этих толку не будет.

— Стоп, сестренка, а как вы тут вообще оказались? — наконец, додумался спросить Тодд. Они с Дирком просто шли к замку, как вдруг на них выскочил минивэн Буйной Троицы. Все так опешили и обрадовались встрече, что даже не успели выяснить, как это произошло.

— А, я их позвал, — пояснил Дирк. — Говорил же, что смогу.

— Как? — вытаращился на него Тодд.

— Телепатически.

— Моя штуковина реагирует на Дирка, — помахала Аманда отобранной у Сьюзи Бортон волшебной палочкой.

— Да, у Тодда тоже подобная имеется, — Дирк поджал губы. Глаза у него смеялись.

— Фу-у-у, Дирк, это отвратительно, — скривилась Аманда, поняв эвфемизм. — Он же мой брат, даже думать не хочу о ваших волшебных палочках.

— Видишь, Мартин, у всех есть свои границы, даже у Аманды, — наставительно сказал Тодд. И тут же воскликнул: — Стоп! Ладно, вы услышали Дирка. А как сюда-то вы попали? Порталы закрыты.

— Не было никаких проблем, — пожала плечами Аманда.

— Значит, Френсис все же проснулся! — обрадовался Дирк. — Тодд, нам теперь можно, наконец-то, поговорить с ним. И вот только не надо мне талдычить про твои неловкости.

На следующее утро к Френсису пришла целая делегация из Дирка, Тодда, Аманды и Тины, отвлекшейся, наконец, от новой любовницы. Тот принял волшебную книгу из рук Тодда, внимательно, ни разу не перебив выслушал проблему и спросил:  
— И почему вы раньше молчали?

— Ну, ты спал, — осторожно заметил Дирк.

— И вообще, знаешь, обсуждать это с человеком твоего возраста — дико неловко, — признался Тодд.

— Технически я гораздо старше, чем выгляжу, — заметил Френсис. Тодд едва слышно скрипнул зубами. Чертовы холистики. — И в общих чертах знаком со способом, которым размножается ваша раса.

— «Ваша»? — непонимающе шепнула Тодду Тина.

— Френсис — не то чтобы человек, — проинформировал подругу Тодд.

— Френсис, — Дирк на пару секунд замешкался, подбирая слова. — Вряд ли родители в ту эпоху, в которой ты жил, тебе успели об этом сообщить… Но люди занимаются сексом не только для размножения.

— Вот оно как… — сдержанно кивнул Френсис. — А для чего еще?

— Вообще, откровенно говоря, в основном мы делаем это для удовольствия. И так получилось, что из-за заклинания Кейт удовольствие доступно… ограниченному кругу лиц, — пояснила Аманда.

— Я этого не знал, — немного виновато сказал Френсис. — Если честно, я просто думал, что они разберутся сами с такими телесными вопросами. Мне ничему не приходилось их учить. Казалось, они справляются…

— Они справляются, — уверенно успокоила Аманда. — Но не все и не со всем. Разрешишь нам помочь?

— Но для начала было бы неплохо отменить заклинание, — негромко заметил Тодд.

— Это так не работает, — развел руками Френсис. — Кейт должна сделать это сама.

— Конечно же, у вас всегда все не так работает, — пробурчал под нос Тодд, из-за чего получил укоризненный взгляд от Дирка.

— В общем, малой, ситуация такая, — бесцеремонно встряла Тина. — В нашем мире люди тоже с сексом косячат. Главная проблема — недостаток информации. И с этим мы как раз можем помочь.

— Если моему миру это пойдет на пользу, действуйте, — улыбнувшись, разрешил Френсис.

Так в Вендимуре развернулась целая кампания по секс-просвету. Ну, просто потому, что Аманда ничего не делала наполовину. Донести идею о свободе распоряжения собственным телом и необходимости в сексе открытого диалога она решила не только до Кейт, но и до всех жителей сказочного мирка.

Жителям сказочного мирка пришлось туго. С первого же дня стало очевидно, что работенка предстоит адская. Правда, Кейт вроде как с симпатией отнеслась к Аманде — все-таки она тоже была ученицей Вакти.

— Знаете, что самое смешное? — спросила Тина у Дирка и Тодда. Они втроем сидели невдалеке от портала с бассейном и любовались закатом, подсвечивающим розовым лицо вендимурской луны.

— Что Кейт Кейн в итоге оказалась лесбиянкой? — предположил Дирк.

— Бинго, чувак! — Тина радостно толкнула его в бок. — И я вот думаю, не повторит ли наша Кейт судьбу своего прототипа? На Аманду она глядит как-то очень нежно.

— Да пусть как угодно глядит, — пожал плечами Тодд. — Лишь бы заклятие отменила.

— Ну, это уже не моя проблема, — как ни в чем не бывало сказала Тина. — По крайней мере пока. Пойду-ка я воспользуюсь этим преимуществом!

Ребячливо показав язык, она быстро унеслась в сторону замка. Наверное, на свидание со своей таинственной любовницей.

Над кронами деревьев порхали певчие бабочки. Где-то вдалеке играла музыка. В темнеющем воздухе разливался сладкий запах спокойствия.

— Что теперь? — спросил Тодд.

— Аманда, похоже, справится без нас. Порталы открыты. Так что, — Дирк выдержал театральную паузу. — Можно отправляться домой и познавать все радости примирения.

— Ты на меня уже давно не обижаешься.

— Пока мы доберемся до дома, ты еще десять раз успеешь накосячить, — невозмутимо припечатал Дирк, поднялся и бодро зашагал в сторону развалин с колодцем.

— Напомните кто-нибудь, почему я дружу с этим засранцем? — вздохнул Тодд с фальшивой печалью, а затем в предвкушении улыбнулся и последовал за Дирком. Ему не терпелось как можно скорее опробовать все виды примирительного секса.


End file.
